C'est La Vie!
by Calin Reznor
Summary: Post Hogwarts. A light hearted story about the lives and loves of our favorite charachters as they take on the corporate wizarding world after the last great battle of our era.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and settings used in this story belong to J.K Rowling. 'The Man Who Made Husbands Jealous' is a product of the wonderful Jilly Cooper, i.e. I don't own that either.

Author's note: This is a light hearted story, mild on angst if any. It is meant to be nothing but humor and fluff with a side of plot mixed in about the lives and loves of our favorite HP characters. I hope you enjoy it.

**_"Life is rarely as we would like it to be rather it is exactly as it is." –anonymous_**

__

_**C'est La Vie!**_

__

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy woke up with an audible groan. He tried to move, but something large was covering the bottom half of his body, blearily he opened one silver eye in hopes that his distorted vision could tell him what it was. Said large thing was red? No, he squinted again, said large thing had red hair, short red hair! Shutting his eyes again he hoped that when he looked again it would all be nothing but a figment of his very morbid imagination. Nope, it was still red. _Okay, Draco think! _He ordered himself. If short red hair was here then it was quite possible that there was messy black hair in the area. A quick but painful look at his surroundings located said messy black hair. Slowly the events of the night before were coming to light, _Arguing, drinking, drinking, more arguing …_ "OH SWEET MERLIN!" He gave a dignified squawk, as the events of the previous night unveiled themselves. Short red hair gave a grunt and cuddled up to his legs. "No Weasley get off me!" He hollered throwing the young man off of him. A look of pained disgust morphed his face into something that quite looked like a constipated fish.

Ron Weasley growled as he fell with a thump. His head felt like there were ten elephants doing a very ferocious tango, and the evil buggers were wearing bright colored tutu's. "Will you shut up!" he groaned, rolling over on what seemed to be a well carpeted floor.

"Will the pair of you put a cork in it, I'm trying to stop my head from falling off" Messy black hair was awake too. _Oh Joy._ Having mastered holding up his head Harry looked up to see Ron rolling around on the carpet, and Draco Malfoy sprawled on his couch. "Err… What happened?" Having regained some human like brain functions Draco raised a sardonic eyebrow,

"We declared undying love for each other and shagged like bunnies? What do you think happened Potter," Even saying it gave Draco a bad after taste in his mouth, but the look of absolute horror on Potter's face was well worth it.

"You mean I finally confessed?" Harry asked, with a look of complete innocence. Draco gaped at him, unable to enunciate a single thought. Just then a voice from the door drawled,

"Party at Craven's 100 galleons, fire whiskey bottles 35 galleons, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter declaring their love? Priceless!"

"It's all your fault you bloody bint." Draco scowled. "And quit watching all that muggle television it'll corrupt what's left of your pea brain."

"Oh I don't know Malfoy, seeing you in nothing but your trousers is quite enough corruption for a girl." Said Ginny Weasley as she walked up next to Pansy.

"I don't know Gin, I think seeing all three of them all sprawled out like that is … quite fetching" Hermione Granger grinned, licking her lips and giving the men a suggestive once over.

"Hey! None of that now, stop looking at us like that, we have feelings too!" Ron mumbled wrapping his arms around him in a comforting gesture.

"Aww, ickle Ronniekins has hurt feelings; want me to kiss away your pain darling?" Ron looked mutinous as Pansy blew him a kiss.

"You could be a good girlfriend and get me a hang over potion." He said.

"And ruin my fun? Not flaming likely."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Muttered Harry.

"As much as we'd like to help you boys we can't the other lawyers are expecting us in half an hour at the ministry. If you've forgotten let me remind you, Malfoy Holdings has been sued again, and with the merger with Weasley Inc. we can't afford to lose. So while the three of you are at home sitting on your arses we are going to go and save said arses." With that Hermione and Pansy took off, all three turned to Ginny,

"Oh no you don't, I have an appointment with the Flints, Katie is redecorating." She turned and followed the other two, leaving the three drunken men to their own mercies.

Almost a decade has past since the fall of Voldemort, many lives were lost during the second great war of the era, and due to his downfall a great many lives were saved. People started realizing that old rivalries were unfounded and worked towards putting the past behind them. It was a long process and however the changes over the decade were quite prominent. Healthy competition between the houses still existed, but no longer were they considered fatal.

Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world, defeated Voldemort in the final battle, but if it weren't for his allies the win might not have come about. Following the war, he started playing the one sport that had always given him a sense of freedom, he followed this up by purchasing Nimbus and started to make his own brooms, his experience on a broom and intrinsic knowledge of what would and would not work in a broom has him running a very successful company.

Ron Weasley, now here is a man who was not given much credit leading up to the war. If it hadn't been for his planning and skills the war might not have gone in the direction that it did. After orchestrating Voldemort's defeat, he went to a muggle university to learn the subtle art of business, upon his return he took over the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and turned it around to Weasley Inc which now dabbles in a bit of everything from real estate to wizard and muggle wear to manufacturing companies. His company rivals Malfoy Holdings which brings us to our next war hero.

Draco Malfoy became a war hero quite by accident. It wasn't that he supported Voldemort, but he couldn't quite bring himself to give up his father. Contrary to popular belief he was not abused or neglected and would tell anyone if they actually asked, that he had quite a normal albeit spoilt childhood. After his father's untimely demise Draco went in search of a way to finally finish of Voldemort, his research and money finally bought a way to kill off Voldemort for good. Realizing that Potter was the only one who could do the snake like man in, he turned over what he had to Dumbledore. After the war, he took over Malfoy Holdings and worked towards giving it a more respectable name. Purging all the illegal investing and clearing off his father's dark artifacts, he spent a considerable amount on charities and funding for the victims of the war including building a new hospital because St. Mungos just couldn't handle the increasingly large amounts of patients.

Hermione Granger the mind behind the trio's exploits decided to use her intelligence to find a way to block the killing curse, of course after painstaking research and with the help of one Severus Snape she managed to create a potion and an incantation that help slow the effects of the killing curse. It had been a great help during the war and even now it was lauded as one of the greatest accomplishments recorded in wizarding history. After her efforts in the war Hermione thirsted for something more, her volatile nature and nit picky attitude took her to a career in law, where she met Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy didn't have much to do in the war except provide information when she heard it, or drop false bits of information regarding the Order's work. After the war she took off for further education and decided to become a lawyer in order to protect Parkinson investments. She managed to save her inheritance and went on to open her own law firm with Hermione.

Ginny Weasleys' efforts in the war were notable as her dueling skills were exemplary, she managed to capture and kill more death eaters than a great number of aurors did. However all the death and destruction left her with wanting nothing to do with the ugliness that was the real world. Instead Ginny took up interior decorating and started creating fantasies for people to live in. Together with Luna Lovegood's smarts they managed to create their own firm and were quite happy dishing out leases on castles in the sky.

Luna Lovegood fought in the war along side everyone, making no noticeable difference until the end when her fluke curse maimed Avery as he tried to stop Harry from killing Voldemort. Unlike Ginny she was never quite there in the real world so it wasn't a far cry for her when she joined Ginny in the land of fantasies. Together they had a wonderful time running Dreams Unlimited.

Blaise Zabini, otherwise known as the man who made husband's jealous did just that during the war, his little role in turning wives against their husbands led them all to a point where they were singing about the deeds of their death eater husbands. Unorthodox you say? Well war is a nasty business. Charm and guile were second nature to him, after the war he decided to pursue a career in the high strung world of fashion; his looks took him straight to the top and have kept him there since.

The war was over, but life for these young men and women had just begun.

AN: Well, I'd like to know what you think about this. Like it, dislike it? Think I should feed it to my dog? Reviews are appreciated; I'd like to know if I should continue with it so let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just abusing them.

_**Restlessness is discontent and discontent is the first necessity of progress. Show me a thoroughly satisfied man and I will show you a failure.  
Thomas A. Edison**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The large building was made entirely of glass, the receptionist's desk was located in the atrium, potted plants dotted the sitting area and all around one could hear the incessant buzzing of owls.

"I don't understand why they can't bloody invest in telephones!"

"My, my will wonders never cease Pansy Parkinson wants a muggle invention." Hermione drawled, they were waiting patiently for Draco and Ron to arrive knowing full well neither would show up for at least another half hour.

"So tell me what do you think of our chances?" Hermione pondered the question at length, the case wasn't all that complicated, an employee was suing for being over worked and underpaid. Normally this was something the unions would take up, but the union had negotiated the amount of work they were going to do two years prior they couldn't negate that. "I don't think it'll be all that hard, from the people that I've spoken too, the man was a trouble maker and lazy to boot."

"Hear say darling it won't hold in court."

"We'll put his direct supervisor on the stand then."

"Can't, the bugger agrees with him. Poker buddies" she added by way of explanation.

"Then we need to get creative."

"Now you're talking Granger." Pansy's obsidian eyes sparkled at the idea, the Slytherin in her coming out to play.

"What is that brilliantly evil mind of yours cooking up?"

"I think we should settle out of court. A little birdie told me that our plaintiff has a bit of a drinking problem with a side of mistress to go along with it."

"Doesn't he have a wife and four kids?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yep, and Mrs. Lowell doesn't know about Mistress Lowell."

"I wonder if Mr. Lowell wants the missus and mistress to meet." Hermione grinned.

"Also Malfoy Holdings has policy against adultery, it's an automatic dismissal. I don't think Draco took too well to Lucius having a bit of crumpet on the side."

"Alright then, let's call up Donnelly I'm sure he'll want to settle this one. I don't want to be late for lunch with the others."

"Here he comes now," Pansy said as a short stout man waddled up to them.

"Parkinson, Granger." He nodded.

"Donnelly." The women chorused with huge smiles.

"Let's take this to a private room shall we? I think your client might like to hear what we have to say before he takes it to the Wizengamot." The older man groaned, he knew when either one of them said 'private room' it meant, 'I'm busting your balls with a sledgehammer and you will enjoy it.'"

_**/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/vv/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/**_

"Darling a little to the left please!"

"There?"

"Oh yes, perfect, fanbloodytastic!"

"How much longer?"

"Not long now I'm almost done."

"That's what you said two hours ago"

"Quit your whining."

"That's not what you were saying a while ago."

"A while ago you were compliant, now you are not." Blaise gritted his perfect teeth in agitation as he continued to smile for the camera. _ Why on earth do I carry on doing this?_ Just then he caught sight of himself in the mirrored walls, _Ah yes now I know … I'm a sexy beast oh yes I am. _ He gave the photographer a charming smile showing off two dimples. Blaise Zabini was under no delusions about his looks, he was perfect, from his unnatural lavender eyes bright against his dark olive skin to his perfectly coiffed mahogany tresses. There was more to him, but at this point he didn't quite care to find out what that more was.

"Right, we're done. You did wonderfully as always now give us kiss and you can be on your way." Colin grinned, puckering up.

"Bugger off Colin you are well aware that these lips only kiss …"

"Those with more than a hundred million galleons to their name." The younger man interrupted, "I know." Blaise swatted him with the towel he was using.

"Mind your tongue Mr. Creevey,"

"I know where I'd like to mind it" Winked Colin before sauntering off. "Same time tomorrow love." He yelled back. Blaise sighed, he was getting bored of this gig, it was time for him to do something other than look pretty and sell clothes. He was hoping the group lunch would bring him some good news. Money wasn't an issue; it was a restlessness that he was feeling that gave him itchy feet. He was twenty seven years old he needed a life … he needed a wife. _What? No. Blaise Zabini does not need anything!_ He quickly banished the thought from his head, but it lingered, and he knew it had been festering for a long time.

_**/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/ **_

Draco was calmly walking towards his corporate head office when he realized he had a meeting with Pansy and Hermione. After apparating right on top of a middle aged biddy who was quite excited at the thought of such a delectable young man on top of her he scrambled away in horror mustering up whatever dignity he had left. _That is the only time you'll have a young body over you too you pervy old coot!_ He thought darkly, smarting over her pinching his arse. He was further incensed when the receptionist told him that the ladies were in a meeting and could not be disturbed.

"Do you know who I am?" He thundered.

"A spoilt git?" She said plaintively.

"Why you."

"Shut it and sit down, I don't care if you are the prince of Arabia. You will behave with some decorum in this office" Beady eyes glared at him through owl shaped glasses. Her hair pulled back in a severe bun made Draco wonder if she really was a man masquerading as a woman. The gleam in the older woman's eyes told him she knew she had won this round. _You wait till next _time he glared. He flounced of knowing that if the middle aged spinster didn't want him going through he wasn't going to get through. _I wonder where they found this troll _he wondered, she was very reminiscent of an angry McGonagall riding the red wave. The thought of McGonagall on her period made Draco shudder.

"Draco darling there you are," Exclaimed an over excited Pansy as she and Hermione made their way back to their offices.

"The Battle Axe said you were in a meeting." He deadpanned. Pansy waved her hand airily,

"She says that to everyone. It's what we pay her for." Draco looked at her with confusion,

"But she isn't your secretary, she works for the ministry!" shaking his head ruefully he added "never mind, I thought we had a meeting?"

"We did it was three hours ago."

"That's right Malfoy, while you were catching up on your beauty sleep; Pansy and I were finishing up, well your unfinished business." Draco grinned, mercurial eyes flashing with glee.

"Now _that_ I would pay to see Granger, I knew you and Pansy were having it off!" Both women rolled their eyes,

"Well someone had to finish the job" Pansy said.

"Finish what job?" Ron said as he entered the front of the building. "Sorry I'm late my girlfriend wouldn't give me a hangover potion." He said pecking Pansy on the cheek.

"Smart girl." Pansy replied.

"What job was Malfoy prattling about?"

"I do not prattle, I articulate." Draco said with a sniff. Fawn colored eyes looked at Draco for a minute,

"You are such a nancy boy" Ron said.

"No dear now you are confusing him with Colin."

"Can we cut this short? I'm hungry" Interjected Hermione. "Plus we have to discuss a settlement with you and we are also meeting the rest of the group for lunch."

"I'm not sitting next to Potter he eats with his elbows out."

"This is why he sits between two men."

"Huh?"

"If you had breats of the protruding kind you'd understand." Hermione said sagely. Pansy snickered and Ron was wondering when his nice bookish best-friend became such a potty mouth. Then grimaced at all that it implied.

_**/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/**_

"What do you think?" Ginny asked chewing on her bottom lip. She was currently going over some ideas with Luna about what the Flints wanted done to their house.

"I think Katie is off her rocker, but then again it's what pays the bills, so give her pink polka dotted curtains and anything else her artistically challenged heart desires." Ginny giggled, she had seen the house before Katie had taken it through renovations; the pale gold's of the house were completely obliterated for a more modern white. Ginny was sure this made the older Mrs. Flint roll in her grave but with the amount of redecorating Katie had already done she figured it didn't matter old Mrs. Flint was probably getting rug burn, or would that be silk burn by now.

"Anyway, we can work on this after lunch we don't want to be the late ones again. And Hermione is going to give Blaise the contract this afternoon."

"Are you sure you want a third partner? I mean I like Blaise and all and he would definitely bring in more clients for us, no doubt he has excellent tastes and this would allow us to get a bit more creative with some of our personal projects,"

"Gin love you are rambling, we've discussed this before let's leave it at that."

"I suppose, should be fun having him around, and alrightlet's go. Remind me to ask Malfoy about his father's oils, I think they would look really good with Mrs. Shanks new theme."

"The ones of his aunt Mildred?"

"Yep, those." Luna looked appalled,

"Those things are an abomination on canvass!"

"I know rather like crossing Renoir with Lucy Orchard. Both brilliant on their own combine the two and it looks like a battle between oils and canvass with the oils winning."

"So why use them?"

"Because Mrs. Shanks wants people to see the inner beauty of her home, everything that we do is going to be grotesque." Luna decided not to get further involved as the two women set off for lunch.

_**/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/ **_

Well this was the second chapter; there is some form of plot coming along not all that noticeable at the moment, but it's there I promise. Thank you for your reviews and for reading this story, I'm glad you find it original and I plan on keeping the humor aspect of it.

I'd like to know what you think read and review please.


End file.
